A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motorcycle kickstands, more specifically, a kickstand support with mounting bracket.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with kickstand supports. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a kickstand support that has a mounting bracket to support said support when not in use.
The Leppke et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,221) discloses a motorcycle kickstand anti-sink attachment having means to attach to an existing kickstand. However, the kickstand support does not have a mounting bracket that attaches to an existing motorcycle frame from which the kickstand support can be easily retained or removed for use.
The Fisher Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,803) discloses a supportive plate having a U-shaped channel for receiving a kickstand foot for providing support. However, the supportive plate does not attach or detach from a mounting bracket, which can be installed upon any motorcycle frame.
The Johns Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,800) discloses an auxiliary pad for attaching to a kickstand. However, the auxiliary pad does not slide upon a kickstand, nor does it include an attaching bracket to support said plate when not in use.
The Thomas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,981) discloses a kickstand attachment. However, the kickstand attachment does not slidably disengage from the kickstand, nor does it attach or detach from a mounting bracket for storage purposes when not in use.
The Huth Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,031) discloses a standpad for use with a motorcycle kickstand. Again, the stand pad does not engage or disengage from a supporting bracket that attaches to any motorcycle frame.
The Briere Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,114) illustrates a design for a motorcycle kickstand plate, which does not depict an attaching plate.
The Maranell et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,387) discloses a kickstand supporting device. However, the device shown does not include a mounting bracket that can clamp onto any motorcycle frame, which stores the kickstand plate when not in use.
The Bussler Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,829) discloses a kickstand support pad having a socket for receiving a kickstand peg. Again, the kickstand support pad does not have a mounting bracket that can clamp onto any frame of a motorcycle or bicycle, and of which stores the kickstand support pad when not in use.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a detachable kickstand support with mounting bracket that provides for the advantages of the detachable kickstand support with mounting bracket. In this regard, the detachable kickstand support with mounting bracket departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.